


Supernatural Epilogue

by EliotWinchester (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Adaptation, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EliotWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adaptation of the epilogue at the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows using the characters of Supernatural. Includes some original characters. This is an adaptation only and therefore follows the rough dialogue of the final Harry Potter chapter, whilst maintaining the characters and universe of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Epilogue

Hugo had already begun running towards the forest shooting targets as he went. Dean was running after him shouting out tips as Cas quickly yelled for them both to be careful before covering his mouth fighting back tears of pride.

Sammy smiled and looked down at Bobby. He held out a shotgun to the 11 year-old.

"This was the first gun I ever used." Sammy told him and beamed with pride as Bobby took it hesitantly into his hands. "I want you to have it."

Bobby glanced at him in surprise and then quickly looked to the ground. Sammy recognized something in his expression, though he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He crouched down so he was at Bobby's height.

"Hey," he said gently, "what's the matter?"

Bobby bit his lip nervously as though he was holding something back.

"You know you can talk to me about anything son." Sammy rested his hand on Bobby's tiny shoulder. Bobby inhaled deeply before his he spoke.

"What if I don't want to become a hunter?" The words exploded from him as though they'd been wanting to escape for a long time. Suddenly Sammy knew where he had seen that look before: in the mirror.

"Bobby John Winchester," Sammy said slowly, "You were named after two of the finest hunters there have even been, and one of them was the finest man I ever knew."

"Yeah but what if?" Bobby replied insistently.

"Well," Sammy fought back a smile, "if you really, really decide you don't want to, you do have a choice."

Bobby looked up brightly.

"I do?!" He exclaimed hopefully, but hardly daring to believe.

Sammy smiled at his son, and for the first time ever, he finally admitted something to himself.

"I did."


End file.
